Not Another Forbidden Love Story
by Floka
Summary: This is a story about how a young seventeen year old human, Sakura Haruno, and the demon king, Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with each other. But what are they gonna do? Sasuke is already engaged with someone whom he doesn't love. This is a story about a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a story about how a young seventeen year old human, Sakura Haruno, and the demon king, Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with each other. But what are they gonna do? Sasuke is already engaged with someone whom he doesn't love. This is a story about a forbidden love. **

**Not Another Forbidden Love Story**

It was the beginning of winter. I don't even know what day it was I was carriage with a bunch of other women and teen aged girls. All of them were crying. You're probably wondering what happen to us. Well, our village was burned and all females were captured. Were gonna get sold.

My parents were killed right in from on me. I cried and cried. My family was taken away from me in a blink of an eye. I had no one else. Just why would they do this to us? I bet i wasn't the only one who's parent were killed. I don't get it. Doesn't the king care?

No! Afterall we live in a world ruled by demons and supernatural creatures. The king himself is a demon god. I've heard he is the handsomest man in the world and the most cold hearted man too. Saying has been going around about that he is soon to be married to a princess from Suna. Her name was Karin. She had the looks, wealth, and fame. She is an only child who was spoiled. I've heard she has the most bitchy attitude in the world. I can't help but think why would our king marry someone like her. I mean I am not jealous or something it's just that I bet she will make our country a worse place. I mean think about it.

When the carriage stopped moving a big muscular man stopped in front of us and started grabbing girls and throwing them on the ground. We were thrown like dirt. Then they made us stand up in a line facing the big crowd. Yes, this is it. We were going to get sold. I could see how an old wrinkly man was looking at the girl next to me. Poor her. You knew what was gonna happen to you, just by the look of the one who wants you. Then I saw this group of men. All were wearing black nodded capes. There were four men with the same capes. One had blonde hair sticking out. The other ones I couldn't see their hair. One man had white pearl eyes. Another one had two red lines in his cheeks. The other man was just staring at everything with a bored glare. The blonde was had three line across his cheeks and blue eyes. All of them looked serious. Like they didn't come here to joke around.

"10,000!?" The man shouted. A young woman was getting sold. She had very beautiful blue eyes and a hot body.

"15,000!'' I man shouted.

"25,000!" The other shouted back.

"35,000!" One last man shouted. "Going once, twice? Sold!'' The man stepped in claiming his 'price.' I saw how he grabbed her and whispered in her ear. Then her face froze. I felt so sorry for her.

Two more women and a young girl were sold. Then they grabbed me. "A strong woman, works on the fields, very pretty and very healthy!" The man shouted grinning, with his hand around my waist.

"20,000!" Some guy yelled.

"No! 25,000!"

"35,000!"

''40,500!"

Why was I wanted so bad? Did demons could see something special about me? I don't know?

"55,000!" The number kept going up and up.

"It seems like everyone has the liking for her. I heard that she can read and write. She can work for days and not faint! I heard she's good of a fighter" The man kept saying.

"70,000!"

"80,000!"

"150,000!" The blonde man from the black nodded capes yelled. "Going once, going twi-" the man was cut off

"200,000!" A man with long black hair shouted. _God when was this gonna end?!_

"300,000!" The blonde shouted.

"900,00!" Said the long black haired man

"Goddammit! 2,000,000!" Said the blonde tired. "Going once!? Going twice?! SOLD!'' I was sold.

The blonde guy grabbed me. "Fucking let go of me, I can walk on my own!" I yelled at him. He let go of me but the guy with pearl eyes handcuffed me. I was thrown inside a carriage where there were a few more females in there. _Where were they taking me? Please God let it be not some bad place! _I fell I sleep praying that I was gonna be okay.

When I woke up, I noticed that the carriage had stopped. The man with a red line in each cheek started taking everyone out. I was the last one in the carriage. "Kiba! Hurry up!" Said a guy. So this Kiba took advantage that I was the last one in there. He took me out of the carriage and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Too bad that you're a slave." He said and was leaning over to kiss me. I punched him in the gut. "BITCH!'' He shouted "Fuck you!" I answered back as I ran away from that place. I left him on the ground, grimacing in pain.

I ran and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't let them capture me. I don't even know where I was going. I ran into the woods. I decided to hide behind a big three, but then I though '_why am I hiding I'm gonna get found out anyways, they're demons! Fuuck!' _I started to run again.

It was too late, the blondie and his group on a horse back caught up with me and and surrounded me. "Look here pinky, or you come with us the easy way or the hard way!?" Kiba said as he dismounted his horse and began walking up to me.

I said nothing. Then the rest of the group dismounted their horses too. The blonde guy got close to me thinking I wasn't gonna do anything and give myself up. Guess what? I wasn't done with out a fight. I smacked the shit outta him. Then Kiba launched at me. I dodged and swung and he dodged this time. Someone grabbed me from behind. "Let me go!" I said elbowing him. He let go of me. _Shit what have I got myself into?_

I knew that I wasn't gonna win this fight. One out of four. Well I still could get a few hits. I punched Kiba hard. He looked very pissed. This time the pearl eyed guy hold me down and Kiba kicked me in the stomach. "Kiba! Kiba! Stop, we are not supposed to hurt any of them! You know it?'' Said the pearl eyed guy. "I know Neji! But this bitch pisses me off!'' Kiba said. So that is Neji. "Screw you!" I said. "Come on guys. Let's get this over with!" Said Neji. "Troublesome" murmured the bored looking guy. "Shut up Shikamaru and let's get this over with!" Said the Blondie. "All right Naruto!"

So that was Naruto the blondie. Neji with the pearl eyes. Kiba with a red line in each cheek and Shikamaru with the pineapple hair. Whatever. So after being caught I was thrown on the horse back that 'Naruto' was on. I wasn't that long when we reached our destination. It was this huge palace with cherry blossom tress surrounding it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I was taken inside. The wall were dark blue and gold with beautiful designs. We got close to this door frame, and I was about to touch it._ Was this real gold!?_ "Don't touch!" Said Kiba. "Are they rea-" I was cut off. "Yes, so don't touch anything." He said.

Finally two huge doors opened. It had gold frame and gold handles. It was gorgeous. I saw the throne room. Big windows in the back of the king's seat with curtains hanging and a big crystal chandelier. It was so pretty.

I was pushed up in front of the 'king.' I saw how the empty seat next to him. _Well soon I will see Karin sitting her rat's ass in there. _

In front of me was the famous Sasuke Uchiha, our king.

_"_Why is this here?" He said coldly looking up. I froze. He was the most beautiful thing I ever seen.

**Aaaaahh! How was it? Should I keep updating?**

**Thanks for reading this ^^ it means a lot**

**Well thanks again and revieeew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaack!**

**English is not my first language so I'll have a some grammar errors here or there so please correct me or help me out :)**

**I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto does!**

**Thank you guys and please enjoy!**

**Not Another Forbidden Love Story**

**recap:**

_I was pushed up in front of the 'king.' I saw how the empty seat next to him. Well soon. I will see Karin sitting her rat's ass in there. In front of me was the famous Sasuke Uchiha, our king._

_"Why is this here?" He said coldly looking up. I froze. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw._

**End of recap.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

"We came to inform you how this slave attempted to escape and fight against us. Broke the law too. What do you want us to do?" Said Neji. I eyed her and then looked at the injuries that my men had. I had to admit she hit them hard. My gaze returned to her. She had long pink hair and had the most beautiful emerald eyes. I felt some strange feeling that I could't take my eyes away.

"Take her away" I said.

"What?! This bitc-" Kiba startd saying but I cut him off.

"I said take her away, leave" I repeated. The girl stood up.

"Where are you going bitch!?"Kiba asked me.

"I'm leaving, the King said it" she said walking away.

"You bitch!" Kiba said as he grabbed her by the neck, he was strangling her. But the girl was clever, she took his dagger on his side pocket and pointed it at his neck.

"Fuck off" she manage to say. He then slowly let her go. She threw the dagger.

"Ugh, control your anger asshole!" She yelled at Kiba. Everyone was surprised. Of course I didn't show it. This girl was feisty and seeing the hits she got on everyone shows that she's good of a fighter, i liked it. But I could help but wonder were was she from.

"King, we'll make our leave now." Said Neji. As they were walking away. Four women walked in my throne. Fuck! Why them out of all the women. They were Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari.

"Neji-kun!" Said Tenten, running up to the Hyunga heir kissing eachoyher other.. Disgusting

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran up to him blushing. I sometimes feel bad for Hinata, the dobe doesn't get a hint that Hinata loves him. *sighs* That's not my problem.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said, standing, with her finger telling him to come over here. He murmured 'troublesome.' He couldn't resist her. Everyone knows that he loves her madly just like Ino does. He just denies it. But whatever.

"Shika-kun!" Temari squealed and ran between Ino and Shikamaru. She jumped on him.

"Get off!" Said Shikamaru, trying to push her away.

"Oh don't be embarrassed!" Temari insisted. Ino got so angry that pulled her by the hair that she manage to let Temari let go of Shikamaru.

"Bitch!" Temari yelled. Launching at Ino.

"Aye! You too stop it!" Sakura butted in. All gazes turned to her.

"And why would I?" Temari asked angry.

"It is clear that this man, Shikamaru, has no interest in you. If he had, he would had long ago kiss you and gave you a big embraced like that women and Neji has done." Sakura stated pointing at Neji and Tenten.

"Bitch please! You do not know Shikamaru! He's different from all men!" Temari said.

"Well even if he were different, believe it or not, all men will act the same to their dear woman, now why won't you just give up and let them live happily!" She finished. Temari gritted her teeth. She knew she was right. She had not choice but to leave. Temari ran through the door crying.

"Whoop Whoop! Somebody has finally told her off!" Naruto said smiling, just like everyone was.

"Who might you be?" Asked Ino offering her a hand, smiling.

"I'm no one important, so don't bother on me" Sakura said smiling back.

"I insist! Who is she my King? Ino asked me. I was about to respond but the girl beat me to it.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I was sold after I was kidnapped from my village where the soldiers had my parents killed. I'm nothing but a slave." She finished without any emotion, looking at the fpoor.

"Oh God! That is terrible! King would you mind if we take her in!?" Asked Tenten. Everyone stared at me waiting for an answer. I really didn't care what would happen to my slaves. They were nothing but weak humans. But I know that this girl was something special and know knowing what happen to her made me think everything over.

"Do as you please.." I finaly said. Then Tenten, Hinata and Ino jumped on the girl.

"W-wait! I'm a human!" The girl told the three women.

"W-we don't care!" Hinata said.

"Why would we!? What matters is who you are!" Said Ino. The girl smiled.

"Come! Let's show her around!" Tenten said pulling the girl up.

"But first don't we want her to wear something prettier!?" Ino said, making everyone look at her ragged dress which made the girl blush.

"Yeah, let go to your room. You have prettier dresses!" Tenten said and they took off. Sakura was the last one and before she left she turned around and mouthed me 'thank you.' She smiled sweetly and took off.

"Teme are you blushing?" The dobe asked. What? Me? blushing? impossible.

"Sasuke-sama, this girl, Sakura, is something you don't see everywhere anymore. Don't let it go to waste." Shikamaru said and bowed and took his leave. Neji did the same so as Naruto. I was left alone thinking over the pink haired girl.

**Normal p.o.v.**

**"**What about this one!?" Tenten suggested.

"No! Give me something that will not show my chest!" Sakura told her.

"Then what about this one?" Ino asked holding up a short dress that was see through with flower dressing.

"No! I'll pick me myself!" Sakura said, walking inside Ino's big closet.

"Ah-haa! I will wear this" Sakura came back with a white long dress. The dress had black jewels on the ends and it was held by laces around her torso. It was sleeves less. Simple and pretty. "Help me put this on!" Sakura said and the three stood up and helped her.

"You look gorgeous!" Ino said as Sakura stood still. She was wearing the long white dress and had her hair up in a french braid.

"There's something else you need.." Said Tenten.

"What is that?"

"E-errings" Hinata told her. She froze.

"W-what! Doesn't it hurt!?" Sakura said grabbing her ears.

"Noo! It doesn't!" Ino said. Then Tenten and Hinata looked at Ino.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked worried about her ears.

"Yes! Come on, I'll do it myself I'm an expert at this! Bring me a needle, ice. And my jewel box!" Ino said pulling her down. Tenten and Hinata did as Ino said. Ino was ready to make Sakura's piercing.

"Okay, here it goes!" Ino said.

"AAAAAH!" Sakura screamed.

**Ooooooo**

"AAAAAH!"

"What was that?" Naruto said

"I don't know, it came from Ino's room, someone might be in trouble!" Neji said

"You're right, let's go!" Shikamaru said and the three took off.

**Ooooooo**

"Ino! You said it wouldn't hurt!" Sakura said.

"Well if I told you that it hurt you would've never pierced you ears!" Ino said and Sakura stayed quiet knowing it was true. '

"Which one would you like to wear?" Tenten asked Sakura while she looked through Ino's jewel box.

"These ones" Sakura said pulling out a pair of black obsidian earrings. They were beautiful, they were deep black with little emerald rocks in it.

"Nice, they look beaut-"

"Is everyone alright!" Naruto shouted when the three of them entered Ino's room.

"We heard someone scream!" Said Shikamaru

"What are you talking about!? We were just piercing Sakura's ear!" Tenten said. When they looked Sakura they froze. She looked so beautiful like a goddess. Even without the best dress and any makeup she looked gorgeous.

"Hey! You guys can get out now! Will ya?" Ino said pushing them outside of the room.

"Were are. Jeez what a troublesome woman" Shikamaru said as they left the room.

"Stupid Shikamaru." Ino said

"Hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see, Shikamaru always calls me troublesome. I sometimes thinks he doesn't love me anymore..." Ino said

"Cheer up, I bet that just they way he shows how much he loves you!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, I b-bet so too!" Hinata said

"You think?" Ino asked.

"You guys are right.! Let's go grab some drinks!" Ino suggested.

"Yeaah!"

**Oooooooo**

**There it is guys! How was it? **

**Thank you for reading and reviewww!**

_**SNEAK PEEK!:**_

_**"Now, pinky, this is what you for getting between my Sasuke-kun and I" she said. I followed the voice. She was at Ino's balcony, flying, holding Sakura by the neck. She was strangling her. I saw that she couldn't breath. Her eyes closed. Karin grasp left Sakura. She was falling. At that same time I jumped from the balcony and transformed myself in my demon form to save Sakura. Right when my skin made contact with hers, I felt a electricity wave through my entire body. What the heck? I ignored it thinking it was nothing and thought about getting someone to treat Sakura.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lateness! I have a very busy life, school work, house work, and my social life. But dont worry i'll never forget about you guys! **

**Sorry again!**

**Recap:**

_"you guys are right.! Let's go grab some drinks!" Ino suggested._

_"Yeaah!"_

**End of recap:**

**Not another Forbidden Love Story**

**Sakura's p.o.v.**

We left our room and headed to the kitchen. I was amazed at how big the kitchen was. Cabinets everywhere, silver wear, plates, pots, and food everywhere. The kitchen was well organized. I liked it, it was full with the smell of fresh baked bread.

"What can we do for you, misses?" Asked a kitchen maid.

"Just a bottle of wine." Ino said.

"What about cups or glass to drink in?" The maid asked.

"Nope, thanks!" Ino said. Then after that we haded back to Ino's room. While heading back I heard something.

"Aaw! Come on! You know you want to!" A woman said clinging to a man. That man was Sasuke, our king. What? Who was she? Why the heck am I even bothered by it?

"Let go" Sasuke said when he saw me. Our eyes met. They were locked together, emerald and onix black. It felt like we were staring at each other for eternity, but they were just 10 mere seconds. Ino had to pull me away. I turned my head away from him. _Why was I mad that there was another girl clinging on him? I just met him yesterday! Anyways I don't have a chance against her, she so pretty. I wonder if he likes her._

**_Ooooooooooooooooo_**

"What the HECK was that?!" Ino said opening the wine bottle then taking a sip.

"I don't know!" I said back.

"Well there's something going on between you two! Did you see his face?! It was like he felt guilty!" Tenten said taking the bottle away from Ino and taking a sip too.

"There's nothing between us! Who is she anyways!?" I asked getting bothered how I didn't know who that woman was.

"T-that's K-karin" Hinata said. I froze. That was Karin? He's engaged to her, there's no chance for me. A, she's beautiful and B, they're engaged!.

"Karin comes from the Suna kingdom. She's Orochimaru's only daughter. Her father will do anything to get his daughter whatever she wants." Ino said.

"Well, I heard they were marrying each other to make a peace treaty. But we just know that's an excuse to make Karin marry Sasuke." Tenten finished.

"So, he doesn't love her?" I asked taking a sip from the wine bottle

"No he doesn't. No matter how much she throws herself to Sasuke, he still doesn't love. Now, you've got a chance on having his heart." Ino said.

"W-what?! How saids that I want to?!" I asked. My cheeks turning red.

"Sweety, we can see it in your face!" Tenten said having a sip of wine then handing it to Hinata who took a sip too.

"Anyways, we haven't talked about this mate thing" Ino said

"Yeah, Karin is not Sasuke's mate so they can't produce any kids." Tenten said

"W-what?" I said confused.

"Every supernatural creature has a mate. A mate is someone your are destinated to be with for your entire live. When you find your mate a mark will appear, on wrist, with symbol of your mate or your mate's and yours combine together." Ino explained.

"Now, what about this getting only your mate pregnant?" I asked.

"You can only mate with your mate, for example, if Sasuke has sex with Karin, Karin will never end up pregnant." Tenten said.

"T-that's the bad t-thing for K-karin. To b-be queen, y-you need to offer an h-heir to the t-throne!" Hinata said.

"Aaah! I get it, and because of that Orochimaru is offering her as a peace treaty! Because she's not his mate!" I said getting everything.

"Yeah, well anyways, I'm mated to Neji." Tenten said.

"And I to Shikamaru" Ino said.

"I'm mated to N-naruto-kun, but he hasn't noticed y-yet." Hinata said blushing.

"Oh. Just wondering, Sasuke is a demon right?" I asked

"Not just any demon, a demon god. He's the strongest person I've ever seen. He's very smart but not smarter than Shikamaru. We all know Shikamaru is a genius." Tenten said.

"What about the others?" I asked

"Naruto is a fox demon. Neji is a vampire same with Hinata. I'm a witch" Ino said

"I'm a dragon. Karin is fairy, shocking isn't?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, I didn't see that coming!" I said

"I know, she's a total bitch, wait until she opened her mouth!" Ino said.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sasuke's p.o.v. to the throne**

What the fuck happened?! Why am I feeling guilty!? Why would she be mad?! I don't know! Fucking Karin! Stupid bitch!

"Saaaasukee-kun!" Karin said while jumping on me.

"Get off!" I told her.

"Why!? You know you want me" Karin insisted.

"Get. Off." I repeated.

"Why!? Is it that pink haired bitch!? I swear I'm gonna kill her! You belong to me! Me and no one else!" Karin shouted.

"You're wrong! I don't belong to anyone! Now, LEAVE!" I told her. She stormed off angriely and right after she left I saw Naruto come in.

"What is wrong with that bitch!?" Naruto asked. I stayed in silence not responding. "It's Sakura-chan isn't?" Naruto asked. Was it that obvious I was thinking about her? "Well, you better go get her before Karin gets her, she stormed off murmuring that she was 'done for' when she got her!" Naruto said. I stood up and left the throne room.

'_Ah haaa! So it is her! Well time just pray she's your mate!" _Naruto thought.

Karin can't be serious! She can't kill her! I ran fast to Ino's room. When I got there I heard screamings.

"Back away!"

"Bitch move outta my way!" When I opened the door I saw Tenten knocked out, Hinata nowhere to be seen and Ino was under a spell which only the fairy that has cast it can only reverse it. Where was Sakura?!

"Now, pinky, this is what you for getting between my Sasuke-kun and I" she said. I followed the voice. She was at Ino's balcony, flying holding Sakura by the neck. She a strangling her. I saw that Sakura couldn't breath. Her eyes closed. Karin grasp left Sakura. She was falling. At that same time I jumped from the balcony and transformed myself in my demon form so I could fly and save Sakura. Right when a made contact with her, I felt a shock wave through my entire body. _What the heck?_ I ignored it thinking it was nothing and thought about getting someone to tread Sakura.

**normal p.o.v. **

"Lay her down here" the doctor said. Sasuke called a doctor to check up on Sakura. Ino was out of the spell and Tenten was woken up. Naruto arrive to see what was happening. Him, Sasuke, Ino and Tenten were all in the same room. The doctor was examinating Sakura.

"She will have to rest and drink this medicine." The doctor gave it to Ino. "She might be out for a few days, find someone to give it to her. When she wakes up, she is to not talk for two days, four at max, to rest her throat and not damage it. Now, I must take me leave, take care!" The doctor said exiting the room.

"Who's going to give her the medicine?" Ino asked. There was a long pause.

''I'll do it..." Sasuke finally said.

"Teme! You can't!" Naruto said

"Your majesty! You can't you're engaged! I can have somebody else go it!" Ino said.

"So? What does being engaged do to this? Nothing! I'm the king and I do whatever I code to." Sasuke said. Everyone stood quite. They knew their king was right. No one could change his mind when he decided on something.

"B-but teme"

"Naruto! Yamanaka! Tenen! Leave!" Sasuke said turning his back to them. They did as they were told and before Ino left she handed the purple medicine bottle to her king.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

I couldn't help but only stare at her face. Her long pink hair that was once in a French braid is all a mess. Her eyes close kept me from looking at her bright emerald eyes. Her pink lips looked perfect, making me want to capture them. And her white porcelain skin that was calling me to touch them.

I can't why am I thinking of her this way? I shouldn't! She's a nobody and no one special.

'_Then why did I chose to give her the medicine!?'_

That's right. I have to give her the medicine, it's my fault the Karin attacked her..

I leaned closer to her with medicine in my mouth. I leaned and leaned close to her until my reached hers. If there's anything in this world, what is wrong with me?

Her lips was the sweetest thing ever, even though I hate sweets I could seem to not like this. It was like strawberries and vanilla mixed together.

I released the medicine in her mouth. Stood up and took one last glace at her before leaving the room. 'This girl will be the end of me.'

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

How was it?

Thanks for reading guys. Sorry for any grammar. English is not my first language soo it's a little hard for me. But anyways thanks :)

Love yaa and revieeeww! ;3


End file.
